My Heart Will Go On
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: Maximum Ride and Fang Dawson, two completely different people...who fall in love on the ship of dreams. The once called, unsinkable ship. Or will Max's finacée, Dylan, ruin it all? Basically, it's the movie Titanic, in Maximum Ride form. REVIEW PLEASE
1. The Ship of Dreams

**So, this story is basically James Cameron's Titanic, in Maximum Ride form. I might change a few details, but for the most part it's going to be on the same wave as the movie (which I love!)**

**I'm probably going to use quotes from the movie in this as well. So yeah, it should be cool. :)**

**PM me if you have any questions or anything!**

**Jack – Fang Dawson**

**Rose – Maximum Ride**

**Cal – Dylan Hockley**

**Fabrizio – Iggy**

**Tommy – Gazzy Ryan**

**Cora – Angel**

**Helga (Fabrizio's girlfriend) – Nudge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Titanic. They belong to James Patterson and James Cameron. JAMES UNITE!**

_Every Night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you... ~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 1**

Max POV

Hello. My name is Maximum Ride, and I'm the perfect, proper rich girl there is. At least according to everyone. That's not who I am though. Not at all.

The door to the car I was in jerked open suddenly, "Come on darling," My fiancée, Dylan Hockley, held out his hand, which I took and stepped out into the sunlight of the beautiful day.

Dylan let go of my hand and probably went to go tell the workers to bring our luggage to whichever room number we were. While he was off doing that, I stood in admiration of this magnificent boat.

The Titanic.

The biggest and greatest ship ever. The grandest ship in the world. The unsinkable ship from what I've heard.

Dylan snatched my hand without me looking, and started pulling me away from the car and toward this amazing ship.

He left me to talk with my mother and her friends about pointless things that I just zone out of every time. It's the same routine every day. No change. No difference. Exactly the same.

I hope this amazing ship will change something about that…

Fang POV

I stared at the people all around the table at this musty bar. I was betting everything I had on this game, and the other guys competing were doing the same. Either I win all, or lose all.

I gave them all my award winning poker face as I took the cigarette out of my mouth with two fingers. I blew out a puff of smoke before putting it out on the table.

One-by-one, people dropped out of the game, disappointment shone on their faces. Angrily throwing their deal of cards on the table.

What they didn't know is that I had the winning deal. I didn't cheat. I just know.

I stayed in, with my poker face glare still on my face. I took a quick glance at my friend, Iggy, he was nervously twitching. That's when I noticed it was and this foreign guy, who almost had a poker face as good as mine.

He gave me a smug look before slowly putting down all his cards. He sat back wit his hands behind his head.

I slapped down my cards on the table and sat up with excitement, yelling with joy. The guy, disbelieving I won, took a second-take at my cards. His face became red with anger; he lost everything while I won everything.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt ready to punch me, I closed my eyes, expecting the pain, but when none came I opened my eyes and saw him punch his friend. I laughed and hugged Iggy.

I picked up the tickets to the grandest ship in the world, I kissed them and held them up, "We're going on the Titanic!" I shouted excitedly.

"Titanic? The Titanic leaves in 5 minutes." A slightly drunk British guy told me, pointing his thumb towards the clock on the wall. _Shit!_

I took one quick glance at Iggy before pouring everything on the table into Iggy's bag. I held the two tickets tight as we raced out the door, past all the checks and stuff.

We ran across the mini-bridge that connected the boat, no _ship_, to land. The guy at the door stopped us, "Did you go threw all the checks?"

I nodded my head, "'Course! We're American, both of us." I said while Iggy nodded as well

He bought it and nodded his head and led us inside.

One word: Whoa.

Max POV

We eventually came across our room with many twists and turns I took no desire to remember.

I started unpacking some of my things to put in this magnificent suite. I took out my paintings and looked at them, amazed. Art always amazed me and I always loved it for some reason.

"What do you got there?" Dylan asked, looking in disgust at the paintings.

"They're amazing paintings." I said defensively.

"Who made them?" He said arching an eyebrow.

I looked at the signature at the bottom, "Picasso something." I said shrugging slightly.

"Picasso something? Sounds like an amateur to me."

"He may be an amateur, but his work is still amazing." I said and went to go hang up one of said paintings. Dylan sighed as he watched me put it up, but then walked into another room.

I sat on the loveseat in the middle of the room. Everything was so new. I could still smell some wet paint in the distance. The fancy china had never even been used yet. It was the ship of dreams.

I just hope it will be the ship of dreams to me…

**AN: Tada! So, chapter one people! Woot woot!**

**So, this is kind of short, but the next chapters will be longer. Promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. You Jump, I Jump

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I didn't think I would get that many… so really thank you!**

**Soothing star – thanks uma! :P**

**Doesn't MAtter – did you mean loved? Haha. And neither do I.**

**2 lazy 2 log in – thanks! And… I'll remember that threat in the future.**

**123-Cat-Cat-321 – thanks so much! And.. yeah. *sigh***

**Bookwormcutie15 – dude, I am in love with your review, and I would LOVE to kill Dylan, the little doofus should die. (sorry any Dylan fans) and…hmm… interesting idea.**

**AlwaysWatching – thanks so much! And through the checks to see if you're American, healthy, and all that jazz. I'm pretty sure it left from England, but don't quote me on that *wink***

**Greendayforever – first, I would like to say that I LOVE GREEN DAY! Second, James Griffiths… *starts laughing* THANKS! And hm, never heard that song. Maybe I should check it out at one point…**

_That is how I know you go on, far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on… ~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 2**

Fang POV

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches! You know that right?" I yelled running in between the crowd of people to the deck, waving to their loved ones.

I pushed my way through the crowd, Iggy not far behind me, until we got to the railing on the side of the ship, everyone was waving, saying their goodbyes. Let's have some fun with this…

I waved, "Goodbye!"

"You know somebody?" Iggy asked me confused.

"Of course not! That's the point." I told him, then turned back around to the railing.

I continued waving and Iggy, finally understanding, started waving with me. Even blowing kisses to the crowd below and screamed, "I will never forget you!" I laughed as the ship started.

Me and Iggy ran away from the railing and to the front of the boat. What's it called? The stern? The bow? Which ever it was, we ran to it, still carrying around our bags.

I jumped up and grabbed the pole, balancing myself and closing my eyes, letting the wind go through my hair, just cooling me off in general. I was _finally_ at ease with everything in the world at that exact moment.

I opened my eyes and looked down towards the rushing sea; I saw something move in it, "Hey, hey, look! Look! A dolphin!" I told Iggy, pointing my finger down. He looked down and laughed as the dolphin's dorsal fin came out of the water a bit.

"There's another one! You see 'em?" I said, once again pointing down to the endless ocean. More and more dolphins came as we watched them, racing the ship. They started jumping out of the water, "Whoa!"

I looked out towards the sea again, nothing in our way; we could do anything we wanted to do. I felt like I was flying.

"I see the Statue of Liberty already." Iggy said, pointing to nothing in the distance, I chuckled, "Very small of course."

I look out again, enjoying the feeling of… being free. No worries. No complaints. Nothing to stress. Nothing to dread.

"I'm the king of the world!" I screamed to no one in particular, "WOO!" I screamed pumping my fist in the air, I stood like that once again.

Because the Titanic, is where dreams are made.

Max POV

"It was the largest ship…" I tuned out by that point. Same mindless talking about the same things that no really cares about. God forbid someone talk about something else for a change.

More talking about this wonderful Titanic, I've heard it all before. Enough is enough.

I pulled out my cigarette, you see, I don't care what people think if they see me smoking. Dylan and my mother do though. I lighted it and took it one big puff.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother staring at me as if I belong in a mental hospital or something. What? It's just a smoke.

My mother leaned in and whispered, "You know I don't like that Maximum." She warned. So terrifying. I blew smoke in her face. She leaned back down, giving me a small glare that only I, or maybe Dylan, could notice.

While I was having the stare down with her, Dylan took my cigarette, "She knows." And I can't speak for myself? I thought the puff of smoke would be enough to get my point across.

The waiter than came over, asking us what we would like to eat, "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." Dylan answered for the both of us. One small problem with that order…

Dylan looked at me, "You like that right sweet pea?" I shook my head, no. I did not like lamb at all. He went on as if nothing happened. Guess I'm eating lamb then. Wonderful.

"Hey, who thought of the name Titanic?" Molly, another rich lady asked. She was actually decent though, "Was it you Bruce?" She asked smiling down towards who I suppose was Bruce.

"Well yes actually, I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Floyd? His ideas about the male preoccupation of size might be a particular interest for you." I said to him. Enough with this talk, over and over and over again. Same thing every day. I had _enough._

"What has gotten into you?" My mother asked harshly.

"Please excuse me." I said putting the napkin on my lap onto the table and leaving the rest of the people. Let them talk to each other about the same thing. It looks like it interests them.

Fang POV

I watched as the father and daughter, were playing on the railing. Her father was pointing out all different things, and she giggled from time to time. I had to draw it.

I pulled out my sketch book and immediately started sketching the happy family. Concentrating on the ways their fingers were interlocked with each other. One being so much smaller than the other.

I turned back to the attention of Iggy and… I don't know this new guy.

"This is English? No?" Iggy asked, I guessed they were talking about the ship.

"No," The guy said with a thick Irish accent, "this was made in Ireland, 15,000 Irish men built this ship. Solid as a rock, big Irish hands," dogs started walking by to… do their business, "Well, isn't that typical? 1st class dogs down here to take a shit."

I smiled, "Eh, it lets us know what we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like I could forget." He said blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

He held out his hand, "I'm Gazzy Ryan."

I took it in my own, "Nick Dawson, but everyone calls me Fang."

He held out his hand to Iggy as well, "Iggy." He said to Gazzy and he nodded. He went back to his place, leaning against what looked like a pole.

He nodded to my sketch book, "You make any money with those drawings?"

I didn't answer; I was too busy gazing at this beautiful girl with brown or blonde hair blowing in the wing… I couldn't tell the color, but I knew it was beautiful. I always had a soft spot for them. She was perfect. In every way there is. Perfect frame, hair, eyes. I was lost in her eyes right then.

Gazzy looked to where I was staring, he saw her, "Oh, forget it boy-o. It is like angels fly out of your ass getting to the likes of her." I still stared, and I couldn't stop. Not if I went blind.

She looked at me, and I swear I saw a twinkle in her eye. She smiled slightly at me. Iggy waved his hand in front of my face, I made no sudden movement and he laughed.

Then a man with light brown, almost blonde hair came out from behind her… and I just died a little inside. She never would like me anyway; I'm just a poor little boy in 3rd class. She could do much better.

He must've said the wrong thing because she angrily walked away from him, leaving him staring at her as she walked away. I couldn't help but stare once again.

Max POV

I saw my whole life as if I already lived it, an endless parade of parties and quintillions', yachts and pool mansions, all the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like no one cared, no one would even notice…

I ran.

I ran for me, I ran for Dylan, I ran.

I was breathing heavily, making sure I didn't trip on my dress. My heels clicking the whole time. I pushed people out of the way. I needed to get to where I was going.

By now I was starting to cry, I reached the back of the boat.

Fang POV

I heard some clicking of high heel shoes as I was sitting on a bench by the back of the boat, gazing at the stars. I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and leaned up quickly to see if this lady was in any trouble.

Was it that girl from before?

Max POV

I leaned over the railing, my heart beating so fast I could feel it. I looked out towards the barren sea. My tear stained cheeks glistening in the moon light.

I started climbing, using the pole to help me. I went on the other side of the bars and railing, facing the sea. The death.

I was holding on, looking at the sea below me. Did I really want to do this? Throw away everything I had? But what did I have? I had money, but does that really mean anything? I leaned farther off, my eyes still locked on the moving sea.

"…Don't do it." I heard a male voice say behind me.

I turned my head around quickly, "Stay back. Don't come any closer."

He came closer still, reaching out his hand, "C'mon, just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it! … I'll let go." I turned my head back around towards the sea.

I looked back at the man; he took his cigarette out of his mouth, and motioned for him to throw it off the ship. He did just that.

"…No you won't." He said.

"What do you mean "No I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." I was furious.

"Well… you would've done it already." He said with a slight shrug. Damn! He was right.

"You're distracting me, go away!" I said to him.

"I can't, I'm involved now, you let go, and I'm- I'm going to have to jump in there after you." He said and took of his jacket.

My breathing quickened, "Don't be absurd, you'd be killed- "

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt, not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm more concerned about that water being so cold."

I looked down…how cold was it? "How cold?" I asked him cautiously.

He looked into my eyes, "Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over." Now his shoes were off as well with his jacket.

"You ever, uh, ever been to Wisconsin?" I shook my head no to him.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around I grew up there. You know, when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wisoda. Ice fishing is where- "

"I know what ice fishing is!" I snapped at him.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry, you just… seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, um, I fell through some thin ice. And I'm tellin' you, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think…least about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you, but like I said, I don't have a choice, I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the railing and let me off the hook here."

I thought about everything he just said, "You're crazy!"

"That's what everybody says but… with all due respect miss… I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. C'mon, give me your hand." He reached out his hand again, only this time, he was much closer, "You don't want to do this."

He was right, about everything. I carefully reached my hand out and grabbed his waiting hand. I turned around so I was facing him and not the ocean.

"Whew, I'm Nick Dawson."

I stared into his eyes, "Maximum Ride."

He chucked softly, "You're gonna have to write that one down for me."

I let a little laugh, "C'mon." He said softly.

I took the first step…

And slipped on my dress.

**AN: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is chapter 2! *crowd goes wild* thank you, thank you.**

**I forgot to put this at the top!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE IDEA! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**But YOU, by you I mean the people reading this, own your own reviews so… **

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Boy's a Hero!

**AN: SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! My teachers hate me, and my classmates, and… life. So they decide to give us tons of work to make up for their suckishness…. That's right, I said it!**

**But yeah, seriously sorry! And please take the poll on my profile after reading and reviewing this chapter! :D**

**DeathbyMarshmallow: I would first like to say that you have my favorite pen name…ever. And THANKS DUDE! "Best fanfic yet" made my day :)**

**Greendayforever: and yeah, the smoke pillar thing is suckish… not very… nice… but Max spitting in Dylan's, that will make my day to write. Not much of a "lemony" writer… just… no. and I hate Angel too man. Die. :)**

**Mjbsotrygirl: thanks! Means a lot! :D**

**Fnick's Witness: Take my poll to see if I should describe Max more like Rose or Max, because people keep asking me to do both… just easier this way.**

**xX-LalA-X: I KNOW! Titanic is one of the best movies of all time, and awww thanks! Being called smart is always nice :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

_Near, far, where ever you are, I believe that the heart does go on… My Heart Will Go On, By: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 3**

Max POV

I screamed. Well, what do you expect right? I'm hanging off the back of a huge ship, trusting a man I met 5 minutes ago to pull me back up. I could've been in a better situation.

I was going to jump off anyway before, but now… I wasn't ready to die. I didn't want to die. I… wanted to live.

"C'mon!" Mr. Dawson yelled. "C'mon"? C'mon where? It's not like I could do much falling off the back of a ship!

I continued screaming. I was terrified. It's not like I had wings grafted into my back. That's mental. I couldn't just let go and trust my wings to save me. No. I had to trust Mr. Nick Dawson.

But… the strange thing was that… I did trust him. Completely. And this is my life we're talking about! He started to pull me higher, it was hurting my arms… but it's better than the freezing water down below.

He pulled me up a little higher now, I tried to grab onto the railing, but lost my footing once again, falling again. I screamed louder this time. I've never been this scared in my life, "HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I looked up into Mr. Dawson's eyes, "I got you, I got you, I won't let go." I believe his words. They came literally from his mouth, but I could see it in his deep eyes.

"Pull yourself up! C'mon!" He yelled, not harshly, but enough to make me try. I pulled myself up, still with the help of Mr. Dawson of course, but, I suppose I helped him with all my body weight. Plus the weight of the dress I was wearing had to be a ton.

I pulled myself with all the strength I could muster. Mr. Dawson kept pulling as well. A little bit higher… a little bit higher…

Mr. Dawson grabbed my waist to finish and pull me completely over the railing, onto the deck of the ship once again. Thank the Lord.

I was breathing heavily, Mr. Dawson hovering over me, obviously a bit tired as well. I looked horrible, my hair was probably a mess, dress definitely torn, and I probably looked like I just saw a ghost.

Fang POV

_Damn. _She looks beautiful.

Max POV

Were those footsteps in the distance coming closer? Who was it? My breathing still uneven I looked up at Mr. Dawson, who was still hovering over my body, look nervous. For what? Didn't this man just save my life? Why yes, yes he did.

Now I could see the men running towards us, officers, "What's all this?" one with an accent asked.

Mr. Dawson got up quickly, putting his hands in the surrender position. What was happening?

My breathing _still _messed up, and my throat hurting a little from the yelling, I was just trying to get enough oxygen to my lungs. The officers looked from Mr. Dawson to his strewn clothes a few feet away.

_No. _They couldn't think that this man that saved my life… attacked me? Did they? How could they?

Before I had the chance to even muster a word out of my mouth, they quickly, and roughly I might add, grabbed Mr. Dawson off of me.

The other officers gently helped me up as they put a warm blanket over my body, taking me away from Mr. Dawson and towards Dylan. He looked mad…

For what though? Saving his fiancée's life? What ever.

I looked and saw as they put Mr. Dawson in cuffs, locking them around his skinny wrists. He looked miserable. Dylan walked over to him, "This is completely unacceptable! What made you think you could put your hands on _my_ fiancée?" Mr. Dawson took a careful glance at me.

"Look at me you filth!" Dylan screamed in his face.

"Dylan…" I warned slightly, I didn't want to upset him, he'd just get madder.

"What did you think you were doing?" He yelled into Mr. Dawson's face again, grabbing the collar of his shirt in his hands and shaking him roughly.

I stood up by this point, "Dylan!" I pulled him off of Mr. Dawson, "It was an accident!"

He looked at me incredulously, "an _accident?_" he asked. Mr. Dawson looked confused as to why I was covering for him. Well I owe him one don't I?

"It was! Well, it was stupid really," I started this whole new lie, "I was leaning over and I slipped!," I looked at Mr. Dawson, he looked just as confused as I was making up this story, "I was leaning far over to see the ah, the uh, ah, the," I started twirling my fingers in a circle.

"P-propellers?" Dylan suggested. Yes! That's the word!

"Propellers," I confirmed, "And I slipped! And I would've gone over board, but Mr. Dawson here saved me, and almost went over himself." I finished.

"She wanted to see the propellers!" He announced louder so the rest of the officers could hear.

"Woman and machinery do not mix." One said. Well, that was very sexist. A girl could do anything a boy could do. Did I say that out loud? Of course not.

Another walked over to Mr. Dawson, "Was that the way of it?" He asked him warily.

Mr. Dawson sent a look at me; I sent one right back, "keep your mouth shut!" I didn't need people knowing I almost killed myself. It would ruin me and my family's reputation.

Mr. Dawson bobbed his head, "Yep that was pretty much it." He said to him. Thank God.

"Well the boy's a hero then!" the first guy said, "Good for you son." He said towards Mr. Dawson while another was taking off his cuffs.

Dylan rubbed my shoulders, "Look at you, you must be freezing, let's take you inside." Well… that was out of character.

"Uh, perhaps a little something for the boy?" The first officer asked.

We stopped and turned around, "Ah, of course." Dylan said, "I think a 20 should do it."

I laughed a hollow laugh, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

He smiled, "My Maximum is displeased, I have an idea," He walked towards Mr. Dawson, "Why don't you join us tomorrow evening, join the group and re-tell us your heroic tale."

"…Sure." Mr. Dawson answered, "Count me in."

Dylan smiled wickedly, "Good. It's settled then." He started to walk back towards me where I watched the scene unfold. And we walked away.

Fang POV

Dinner…tomorrow night…with those people…

I need a smoke.

I whistled towards the man who was following that Dylan guy around, must be his butler or something, "Can I, uh, have a smoke?" I asked.

He walked over and handed me one. I gladly took it and popped it in my mouth.

He looked down towards my boots, "You may want to tie those." I looked down, "The young lady slipped so suddenly, yet you still had the time to remove your jacket and your shoes."

Ah, shit.

He just walked away… that was strange.

I stared at the man until he disappeared from sight, playing with the cigarette in my mouth.

But I couldn't nag the feeling of wanted to see that…Maximum, again. I didn't want to nag the feeling.

… I've never felt like this before.

I liked it.

**AN: THE END! …for the chapter anyway!**

**So please take the poll on Max's hair color in this story on my profile…**

**And… of course…**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Diamond

**AN: I give you all permission to buy a time machine and force to me jump off the Titanic for not uploading in so long. I AM SO SORRY! But yeah, I'm a person; people get busy, busyness causes to procrastinate to finish other things. And repeat. It really is a very vicious cycle. It's evil. Anyways…**

**Experiment12697: thanks so much for reviewing! And I KNOW, the "moment" hehe. I'VE BEEN TO JAMESTOWN. 'Tis cool. :)**

**Aberlasters: Thanks! I thought it was a great idea too. And… we shall see.**

**Bookwormcutie15: I agree, WAAYY more than 20. Dylan just needs to… die. Thanks for reviewing!**

**xX-LalA-X: aww thanks! That means so much! Reviews like yours are ones that make me continue to write every day. That sounded really sappy.. but it's true! So thanks! :D**

**DeathbyMarshmallow: still lovin' the pen name dude, its awesome. and… I **_**attempted**_** to update soon, I'll seriously try again, PROMISE!**

_Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on…~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 4**

Max POV

After the whole 'Me almost jumping off a ship and a random man comes to save me, almost getting himself arrest' deal, we walked back to our rooms where I changed into my nightgown and opened my music box. The soft music coming from it always seems to calm me.

I brushed through my mangled brown/blonde hair, knots getting in the way as I brushed through them.

I heard a knock on the door as Dylan entered soon after. Most of you would probably think that since my fiancée just walked through the door my heart would be racing a million times a minute. That doesn't happen, not to me at least.

I put down my brush and looked at him through the mirror on the wall, "I know you've been melancholy," what gave him the first clue? "I don't pretend to know why." What was he getting at?

He started walking towards me, "I intended to save this until the engagement party next week," he started, now sitting on my dresser looking into my eyes, "But, I thought you might want to try it…" Dylan opened the black velvet box that I didn't even know was there.

"Good gracious…" I said, I looked at this amazing piece of jewelry, simply extraordinary. I put my hand on the box, tilting it a bit to get a better look.

"As a reminder of my… ah, feelings for you." He said.

"Is it- "

"Diamond? Yes, yes it is." He said gloating. This must've been worth a fortune!

Dylan delicately took the huge necklace out of the box and clipped it around my neck. Most people would've been amazed by how beautiful it looked on them or whatever. All I noticed was how freaking heavy it was! It was like he was actually tying the Titanic around my neck.

"It's called the 'Coeur de la mer' or the- "

"Heart of the Ocean" I interrupted him. What? I know my French.

He chuckled a bit, "Yes, that." Dylan leaned on my dresser putting his left hand on his cheek staring at me intently, "I can give you anything you want Max…"

What was that supposed to mean? I didn't say a word as he continued to stare at me, eventually leaving. Leaving me to myself and my thoughts alone.

I realized how tired I actually was; I climbed under the covers feeling the back and forth motion of the ship. Which reminds me… I should visit Mr. Dawson tomorrow and thank him properly. It's the least I could do for the man… Nick was his name? Something of that sort.

I went to sleep that night re-living all the events in that day, and one thing couldn't leave my mind and stayed in my dreams: Mr. Dawson.

His face just kept appearing in every thought I have, his dark onyx eyes, covered by some of his jet black hair. His hair seemed to be perfect without him even trying, the way it fell into his eyes just didn't seem natural… but it was.

And his eyes, I felt like I could get lost in them fore-

What am I saying?- or thinking rather.

I love _Dylan_. Not this strange man I've only known for an hour. _Dylan_'s face should be the one keeping me up at night, but then… why wasn't it? Why wasn't I thinking about Dylan every time I could, I found my mind completely captured by Nick- Mr. Dawson I mean.

… Do I really love him?

Of course I do… I have to.

**AN: Sorry it's so much shorter than the other chapters! But I'll try to update sooner! And well… at least I FINALLY updated at all. So it's either this short chapter or nothing… I'd take the short chapter. :)**

**So you guys know the drill by now…**

**REVIEW!**


	5. I'd Like to Thank You

**AN: I'm not even saying sorry for how sorry I truly am. That kind of defeated the purpose of not saying sorry since I did actually say sorry but… oh you get the point!**

**xX-LalA-X: I sincerely appreciate your review, I love loyal fans like you! And… you can hate me for not updating sooner. I have track every day, I got really sick recently, and just… sorry.**

**PurpleTea88: Aw thanks! Again, I'll try to update sooner, I give you permission to hate me.**

**Lonewolfrox3263: Thanks for all 3 of the reviews! It makes me happy. :) And I can't wait for the faxness either, they're both so addicting! And… you will see.**

**Chocogirl24: I will keep updating! No way am I giving up on this story! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enlainy: Thanks for loving the story! Hehe. And I feel so honored that you're reading my story mobile. Ah, I feel special. :) thanks for reviewing!**

**BraveHearts: Now, now Hannah or Annie (…who is it? Lol) I'm not telling you if there is or is not going to be a plot twist. Mwahaha. And yeah, I'm using some exact dialogue. :) Thanks for reviewing twice dude.**

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never go till we're one…~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 5**

Max POV

We were walking on the boardwalk – Mr. Dawson and I that is. As I thought the night before, I had to thank him for saving my life, and sorry Dylan, 20 bucks and an invitation to dinner isn't enough for me.

We were walking side by side; I was wearing a yellow dress, not too fancy, and nothing like the one I'll be wearing to dinner tonight. He was being very quiet, he's just a pretty quite guy in general. He's very handsome too. Don't tell anyone I thought that though.

"…Well I've been on my own since I was about 15." He continued his story as I listen intently.

"Yeah, my dad- okay now, I told you just about everything from my life story but I'm guessing that's not why you called me here today."

I sighed, "Mr. Dawson-"

"Fang." He interrupted me.

"… Fang? I thought your first name…" I drifted off.

"My first name, yeah, it's Nick, but everyone calls me Fang because… well that's a story for another time." He answered.

Hm. Fang. Interesting name. Dangerous, exciting, unique, mysterious. I personally liked it a lot.

"Fang," I confirmed with a nod, "I'd like to thank you for what you did. It- well it just meant a lot to me."

He just nodded his head.

I sighed again, "I know what you're thinking, 'Poor little rich girl, what's she know about misery?'"

Fang shook his head, his black hair falling into his gorgeous eyes, "No, that's not what I was thinking at all. I was thinking 'What happened to this girl to make her think that there was no way out?'"

He looked at me expecting an answer, "Well everything!" I started, "Just my whole world and everybody in it." I stuck out my left hand and Fang grabbed it gently, his eyes widening at the rock.

"You would've gone straight to the bottom!" He said with humor in his voice. I wasn't done with my freak-out time though.

"500 invites have been sent out, everybody's going to be there yet I feel like I'm in a middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up to notice it!" I said getting more and more worked up.

Fang looked at me strangely and gently said, "Do you love him?"

Do I love him…

"Excuse me?" Was my clever response.

"Do you love him?" He repeated.

I just looked at him, "How dare you ask me such a question!"

He chucked, "It's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?"

"You're being rude; this is not a suitable conversation! You don't know me and I don't know you and we are _not_ having this conversation." I grabbed his hand and started shaking it, "Fang- Mr. Dawson, I called you here to say thank you and I did so-."

"And you've insulted me." He added.

I scoffed, "You are so annoying!" He just smirked in return.

"I am leaving now." I announced and I turned to leave the dock, then I remembered something…

"Wait, this is _my_ part of the ship. You leave." I ordered pointing the direction he has to go to leave.

He smirked _again_, "Well, well, well, who's being rude now?" I looked at him incredulously, and then I noticed him carry what looked like a leather folder underneath his arm.

"What are you? Some kind of… Artist or something?" I said, opening the leather folder and sitting on a near-by bench, "Well, these are rather good…" I said, hating to admit it, but it truly was absolutely brilliant, "Fang, this is amazing work."

"Well they didn't think much of them in old Paris." He said sitting down next to me.

I flipped the page, "Paris? You do get around for a p-" I stopped myself, he just chuckled, "C'mon, a poor guy, you can say it." He finished with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile myself.

I turned the page again to see a nude drawing of girl I saw a few times already, "You must like this girl," I stated, "You drew her several times. You must've had an affair with her." I finished with a smile.

He just stared at me for a second, "Oh no! Lissa was just…"

"Yes?" I nudged him a little.

"Lissa – the girl in the picture – is a one-legged prostitute…" He said, a smile threatening to take over his mouth.

"… Oh." Well how are you supposed to react to that?

Fang burst out laughing, most likely at the idea of actually having an affair with her. Fang looked like the type of guy to relatively hide his emotions and he stopped laughing just as soon as he started. I couldn't help but miss his wonderful smile.

I turned back to his drawings, continuing the look through them, "You have a gift Fang."

He looked at me questioningly, "You see people." I finished.

He looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but get mesmerized, "I see you."

I smiled and straightened up, "And?"

He looked at me knowingly, "You wouldn't have jumped."

**AN: Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far, obviously, faxness is just starting! So yay! And this is one of my favorite scenes in the movie; it was so much fun to write!**

**So yeah, I know you hate me and stuff, but please review for the sake of Bacon.**

**Yeah, for the sake of Bacon, I said it.**

**Hehe, REVIEW! :)**


	6. Make It Count

**AN: I am so happy right now, I just celebrated one of the best Christmas's of my life and I hope everyone out there had a safe and merry Christmas (those who celebrate anyways) and through all my Christmas joy I thought "Why not make other people happy as well?" so here's the result of that, chapter 6. WOO!**

**I'm also freakishly happy because that's the most reviews I've gotten in one chapter and I would like to thank all who reviewed, reviews make my day and they encourage me to keep on writing :) so again, thank you, and I encourage those who don't review to review! Now then… the review answers… (PS: sorry this is such a long author's note…)**

**HelperOuter: Ohhhh, thanks so much for the recommendation! I'll check it out!**

**Ihatepeople0416: Thanks so much! I posted as soon as I could! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Faxlover0199: Yeah, it was a great scene in the movie, so much fun to write :) and I updated as quick as I could!**

**TREX IS DA BEST: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! Means a lot :)**

**Moonstar2015: haha, I love Titanic and… yeah haha.**

**Chocogirl24: Thanks so much! It's nice to hear – well read – that! :)**

**FallenSnowAngel5297: Fang IS everything that's right with the world, you are completely right. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Oxlifexo: Bacon is amazing, known fact of life. And so are you, thanks so much! It honestly means a lot. :)**

**Allenfan: The music in Titanic is amazing and I love the song My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, and thanks! I'll try! :)**

**PinkPearlWings07: That happens to me sometimes, thanks a lot! And I think I hurried….**

**Lonewolfrox3264: I'm lovin' your Iggy metaphor and I would do many things for the sake of Bacon ;) and… I'm not giving ANY spoilers… mwahahahaha.**

**FlutterbyBella: Thanks so much for the 3 reviews! Thanks a lot, it means a lot when someone says I'm a good writer, and… I'm not giving anything away… :)**

_Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life, we'll always go on… ~My Heart Will Go on, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 6**

Max POV

Fang and I were leaning over the balcony, _not_ like when I almost jumped off, but nicer, calmer; Fang was telling me all about Santa Monica.

"I wish I could live like you Fang, just head off into the horizon, not caring what anybody thinks." I said to him, what? It's not like I could actually go-

"How about I take you to Santa Monica after this ship socks." He said, "Yeah, we could go there and ride roller coasters until we throw up," I laughed at him, "and ride horses along the beach, but none of that side-saddle stuff."

I looked at him incredulously, "You mean… one leg on each side?" He nodded, "Will you… teach me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sure."

I laughed, "Teach me to ride like a man." I said with a horrible southern accent.

He chuckled, "And chew tobacco like a man." He said with a matching accent.

By now I was laughing almost hysterically, "And… _spit_ like a man!" He stopped laughing but was still smiling, "What? They didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"No!" I said, still laughing slightly.

He thought for a moment, "Come on, let me teach you." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me up this ramp.

"What? Fang. No." I hissed, he just continued to drag me, not roughly, but gently, how that was possible, I have no idea, "Fang! NO!" He just kept on ignoring me.

We were on another balcony over looking the deck we were just standing on, Fang put my hands on the railing and he spit over the railing, "That's disgusting!" Did I really think it was disgusting? No. Did I have to keep the illusion in thinking it was disgusting? Yes. Why? My mother and Dylan.

"Come on, try it." He said, beckoning me to leaning over the railing. I spat a little… nothing.

"That was pitiful!" Fang exclaimed, "Come on, you have to grip the railing, arch your neck and…" He spit again, "Did you see the arch on that thing?" He asked me while I was still trying to use his "technique".

I spat another one, larger than the first, "Well that was a little better," Fang was telling me, "but try to arch your neck more-"

I tapped him and turned around quickly to see my mother and her 1st class friends. (as if she'd be friends with someone in another class…)

Fang turned around quickly as well and had a little smile on his face.

"Hello Mother." I said quickly.

"Hello Maximum, who's this?"

"This is F- Nick Dawson, he's the man that saved my life." I told her, making sure to keep a smile on my face.

She disapproved. I already knew that. He's in 3rd class. I noticed Molly pointing to her chin- oh… Fang had spit dribbling down his chin. I had to contain bursting out laughing. He wiped it away quickly and acted as if nothing happened.

The dinner bell rang, "Shall we dress Mother?" I asked her, she nodded and we started walking away, "See you soon Fang." I whispered to him and my Mother and I vanished down the hall and eventually into our rooms.

Fang POV

I watched Max's retreating figure and realized someone was calling me, I looked down to see Max's mom's friend, I think her name is Molly, asking me something, "Yeah?"

"Sonny… what are you planning to wear?" She asked. I gestured to what I was wearing at the moment, a white t-shirt with brown suspenders, which I hated, I'd rather black, but you take what you can get right?

She nodded, "I thought so, come along with me." She said and dragged my arm the way Max and her mom disappeared from.

Molly helped me into this suit jacket; it fit pretty well, only a little short on the arms. Molly smoothed out the shoulders while I smoothed my slicked back hair. I looked… different to say the least.

"Ha! I was right, you and my son are just about the same size…" She said, smoothing out my shoulders one more time.

"Almost…" I agreed, taking a last look at myself in the mirror before following her out her room and to dinner, excuse me, _1__st__ class_ dinner. This should be interesting…

The doorman nodded at me respectfully and opened the door into this _huge_ room, complete with fancy music playing in the background by a live four-man orchestra. I felt so out of place, this isn't me and never will be me. People may think that I have a problem with being a poor man, but I find it exhilarating.

_Do it for Max… Do it for Max…_ I chanted to myself in my head to keep me walking down these stairs and passed an actually nice clock, and down more stairs, and not running up them in the opposite direction, and out the door.

Deep breath. You got this Fang. You've been through worse.

Okay. I took a look around and noticed the way I was standing wasn't very… 1st class. I straightened up a little and looked to my right to see a man in a top hat holding his arm at a right angle behind his back. I tried this, and as uncomfortable as it was, I looked the part I was supposed to play.

Deep breath.

I kept people-watching, looking for silent tips so I don't look like a _complete _idiot. I looked towards the stairs I walked down a few moments ago and noticed Max's mom, who Molly told me's name is Valencia, and Dylan; I had to control my gag. I held my hand out to him, as I saw a man do before; he just ignored it and kept walking with Valencia.

I silently rolled my eyes and turned back to the stairs to see Max at the top in a tight dark red dress…

I had to control myself from drooling and stuttering like a schoolboy.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but beam back, she was beautiful, she always was, but her dress brings it out, she could lose the make-up, she'd look more beautiful natural.

She slowly walked down the stairway, still smiling at me, I moved to the front of the stairs and she was a few steps above me, slightly taller than me, I grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth and kissed it gently.

"I saw that on the Nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it." I whispered to her, laughing silently, she laughed and I led her the rest of the way down the stairs, not daring the let go of her hand.

Max POV

I noticed Fang's hand still in mine and I didn't dare tell him, I liked it, it felt like it fit there, Dylan's felt like a clown in one of those tiny clown cars that they show at the circus.

Fang was so handsome in that suit, though I prefer his hair more in his face rather than slicked back.

"Dylan." I addressed him.

He looked shocked when he noticed Fang next to me, "Dawson?" He asked incredulously. Fang nodded.

"Why! You could almost pass for a gentleman!" He said with a smile and a shake of the head.

Fang placed a smirk on his face, "Almost." He said almost sarcastically, Dylan of course didn't notice, he just grabbed my mother's arm and started walking away.

I rolled my eyes, typical. Fang made his arm form a triangle, which I put my arm through. Fang straightened out and attempted to look like a snobby 1st class man, I started laughing silently, making sure I wasn't being too loud.

Molly walked toward us, I always liked her, she wasn't like the others, and said, "Care to escort a lady to dinner?"

Fang chuckled, "Certainly." His other arm formed a triangle, which Molly of course, put her hand through and the three of us started walking into the main dining hall.

"All these people love money, so act like you own a gold mine, and you're in the club." Molly whispered to Fang who nodded.

I started pointing out people to Fang, telling him about their strange lives which always caused him to laugh, he has such a beautiful laugh, and it was so natural.

We walked up to a couple, Fang kissed the girl's hand and the man asked him for his name, "Dawson." There's no need to say a first name around here.

"Ah, are you of the Boston Dawsons?" He asked.

I noticed Fang gulp, "Ah, no, the Chipawood Falls Dawsons." He said, naming the place in Wisconsin he was telling me before.

The man pretended to know what he was talking about, "Ah, of course."

We walked away and talked to many people, Fang must've been nervous but he never faltered.

We finally sat down and Mother just had to ruin it, "So Mr. Dawson, how are the accommodations on the ship? I heard they were quite good."

Fang thought for a moment, "Best I've seen ma'am, hardly any rats." The table chuckled.

"Mr. Dawson here is joining us from 3rd class; he's been of some assistance to my fiancée." Dylan announced to the table. '_Some_ assistance' only saving my freaking life dear. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

I tried to change the subject, "Mr. Dawson interests in art, he was able to show me some of his work today." I sent him a smile across the table.

"Maximum and I differ in the taste of art, not to say anything about your work." Dylan said. Gosh, give him a break!

Fang waved his arms as if saying, "No problem."

A man came around asking everyone if they wanted some caviar, "No thanks, wasn't ever much of a fan of caviar." Fang said to the man.

"So where do you live Mr. Dawson?" Mother asked him. Oh great.

Fang looked down and looked up at the table, "Well right now my address is the RMS Titanic, and after that I'm on God's good humor. I actually won this ticket at a lucky hand of poker, a _very_ lucky hand." He said.

"All of life is a game of luck." A man across the table said.

Dylan shook his head, "A real man makes his own luck. Right Dawson?"

Fang nodded.

"And you find this ruthless existing… appealing?" My mom said.

"Mother!" I hissed at her.

Fang took a deep breath, "Why yes ma'am, I do. I have everything I need right here with me, I got the air in my lungs and a few blank pieces of paper. I love not knowing what's going to happen or," He took a bite of bread, "who I'm going to meet. A few nights ago I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am, on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you nice people." He continued, then asking the waiter for more champagne.

"I figure, life's a gift," He said, "And I don't intend on wasting it, to making it count."

I smiled and raised my glass, "To making it count." I repeated his words. He smiled and everyone around the table also raised their glasses and repeated the words "To making it count."

Dinner was just finishing, and Molly was telling a hilarious story.

"What he didn't know is that I put the money in the fireplace!" She started laughing, "He came home drunk as a bone and lit a fire!" Everyone was hysterical by that point, even Fang was chuckling.

I realized the time and whispered to Fang, "And now they're going to go smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

He laughed as one man got up, asking the men to come smoke. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Fang got up as well, "You're joining us to Dawson?" Dylan asked.

Fang shook his head, "It's time for me to get back."

Dylan smiled, "It's for the best, you don't know of business and politics." He patted his back and walked away, I could tell Fang was refraining from punching him. Hell, I was too.

Fang walked back to where I was sitting, he grabbed my hand and kissed it again, I couldn't help but love the feeling of his lips on my knuckles, "You have to go?" I asked him, almost pleading him to stay.

"Yeah, I have to go row with the other slaves."

He let go of my hand and started walking away when I noticed something was still in my hand, a piece of paper.

Fang looked back at me then turned and walked away again.

I opened the note,

_Make it count._

_Meet me at the clock._

I read in a messy scrawl that could only be Fang's.

I thought for a moment before following my instincts.

I got up and quickly walked away from the dining hall, through the mass of people and climbing the stairs I climbed down before.

Fang was there, his hands in his pockets, staring at the clock he told me to meet him at.

He turned around and his black eyes captured mine, he smirked, "Wanna come to a real party?"

**AN: And that, my friends, is chapter 6, I'm so excited to write the next chapter, 3****rd**** class party! Um, YES.**

**So, you know the drill, review!**


	7. A 1st Class Girl CAN Drink

**AN: … I cannot express how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. There's a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment and the last few months have been really tough. I am so deeply sorry though. It's summer now though! Yay! So I'm gonna try to update more frequently now that there's a little less stress on me. Thanks for reading!**

**Soothingstar: Um, thanks Uma. XD**

**Blank: Thanks! :)**

**: I love your comment. So. Much. *kicks Dylan in the gut* :)**

**Longwolfrox3264: Thanks so much! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. :(**

**F3y-chan: Titanic is totally and completely awesome. And thanks so much! James Cameron and James Patterson are both… gods amongst men. XD**

**Allenfan: Thanks so much! It does feel different right? It's the same story, but with the characters different the whole… vibe feels different. I think it's pretty cool. I hope you had a nice holiday! :)**

**TheDarkAngelofAwesome: Thanks so much! It means a lot. :) And you're a musician? What instruments do you play? :)**

**Conti siegel: Thanks! :)**

**PinkPearlWings07: Haha, thanks! I try to keep it like the movie. So how'd you like Titanic? Completely awesome right? (Did you cry at the end? XD)**

**FlutterbyBella: Oh. My. God. Fang and Leonardo DiCaprio… as one person. I think I just died of happiness. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Moonstar2015: Haha thanks! The 3****rd**** class party is fun. At least, a lot funner (yes, funner) than the 1****st**** class party. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**xX-LalA-X: Thanks so much! And I hope this you like this chapter!**

**Oxlifexo: Your review actually made my day. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. You have my most sincere apologies. And thanks so much for the compliments! You are actually one of my favorite people. XD And yeah, in the movie her mom is like that, if it wasn't necessary for the plot, I wouldn't of had her so… mean. And I agree with you, I'd rather be poor like Jack/Fang than rich like Rose/Max. Again, thank you so much for your review. It made me smile really big. :D**

**Greenstar4567: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**KTrevo: You. Are. Awesome. Dylan should go down with the ship, and just… GO AWAY. Ahem. Sorry. And you should totally watch the movie if you get the chance! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I loved your review. :D**

**GreenSpark: Hey Hannah! Thanks a ton! Your feedback means a lot, considering you're one of my best friends… but that's besides the point. XD**

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on... ~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 7**

Max POV

I stared at him for a second, trying to comprehend his words, "A real party?"

Fang nodded, "A real party. Come on." He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me away from the clock, and out the doors of the dining hall, and before I knew it, out of the 1st class section.

"Fang!" I hissed, "Where are we going?"

He turned around, still walking and still gripping my hand, and a ghost of a smile flashed across his lips, "You'll see." And he continued dragging me.

We went down stairs, down some more stairs, and down some more stairs, when I started to hear the loudest music I've ever heard. But I've never heard this type of music before. It was loud, it was obnoxious, it was fast beat.

And I totally loved it.

Fang now let go of my hand, and I couldn't help but miss the loss of contact. I shook my head, I was engaged. _Engaged!_ To… Dylan.

We walked in, just as a new song was starting, and as the door opened, the music got even louder, if that is at all possible.

Fang was now leading the way, and we walked in a little more, the room was crowded with people, and most of which were either dancing, or drinking. Or both.

"Fang!" Many people shouted as we were weaving through the crowd of people. He was apparently very famous here.

Fang found a semi-empty table, and quickly shed of his fancy jacket, and let his gelled back hair loose. He must've hated that. His dark black bangs fell back into his just as black eyes.

"Fang!" I heard another shout of. Except, this time, the voice was different. It was a tiny voice, yet it echoed through the loud room. I looked around and saw girl, probably around six years old, jumping up and down in excitement, her blondes curls bouncing with her.

"Angel!" Fang said back, he looked excited to see her as well.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked sweetly. Fang sent me a look that easily said, 'like I could say no.'

"Of course I will," he said back, and took her hand, leading her to the middle of the room with a makeshift dance floor.

They were in the middle of the song that had started playing when we first walked in, and I took a seat at the table where Fang had discarded his jacket, and watched with a big smile on my face as Fang spun around that Angel girl. She couldn't look happier if she tried.

A man sitting next to me was saying… something.

"What?" I yelled over the music.

His lips moved again, but I couldn't understand.

Still smiling I yelled, "I can't understand you!" and took a drink of what I think was beer. Oh well.

I turned my attention back to Fang and Angel; even Fang had a smile on his face as he danced with the sweet little girl. He was spinning her around again, and people started clapping to the beat of the song. I put down my drink and happily joined in the clapping. I can't remember ever having this much fun.

I heard a loud crash and saw a man go down! About to get up to help who ever got hurt, I looked and saw his buddies helping him up. A little too much to drink, I thought, as someone handed him yet another drink. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

The song was ending and everyone started clapping for the musicians as Fang's friend Iggy was yelling "Bravo!" Over and over again.

The musicians nodded their thanks and quickly started another song, a bit quicker than the last.

Fang came over towards me with Angel right in front of him. He bent down to her level and said, "I'm going to dance with this girl now."

What girl, I thought. Then I saw his finger, pointing to me.

Oh no, no, no, no, no. I don't think so.

Angel looked a little disappointed but nodded. Fang smiled at her slightly. He bent back up to his original tall height and came closer to me, "Come on."

I stared at him, "What- no!"

"Come on!" He said playfully, and grabbed my hand again, pulling me up out of my seat.

"Fang! Wait! I… can't do this."

We were on the dance floor now, and the song was just about to get really fast and furious. My heart pace quickened and had no intention of slowing down any time soon.

"To do this, we're going to have to get a bit closer," Fang said and put his hand at the small of my back, bringing both of our bodies closer together. Yeah, my heartbeat _definitely _wasn't slowing down.

We were so close, I don't think a paper could slide between our bodies. Fang held my one hand in the air, and the other was still on my back. He turned his head to the side, "You're still my best girl, Angel," he told the sad looking little girl, who easily brightened at the comment.

And then… we started moving.

We moved more towards the middle of the dance floor and were kind of hopping back and forth, like all the other couples were.

And by _couples_ I mean two people, not that we're _together_, or anything like that. No. Course not.

"Fang, I don't know this dance," I told him. Yeah, at the moment, there's a lot of things I don't know.

"Neither do I. Just go with it." Was his advice. This was going to get ugly.

The music was getting faster, and I started laughing again as we started hopping back and forth really quickly.

"Don't think!" Fang told me.

At this point, I was laughing hysterically as we hopped across the dance floor, all other people seeming to do the same thing.

Iggy and girl he was with, Nudge, I believe, both got up onto this huge table, and apparently, Fang wanted to follow suit. He grabbed my hand, yet again, and pulled me onto the table.

"Fang, wait!" I yelled, but I knew it was useless.

The people on the table made a small half-circle around Fang, and he suddenly put his hands in his pockets, and easily did some amazing footwork to the beat of the song.

I watched, amused for a second, before I decided to make this a little competition. I couldn't help myself. I took off my heels and threw them to some random stranger, who didn't seem to mind holding them.

I picked up my dress so I could see my feet and did the same type of footwork Fang was doing moments before. Take that.

No one could take the smile off my face. Correction from my earlier statement: _this_ was the most fun I've ever had.

I looked up to see Fang's amused expression as he watched my feet work. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He clapped loudly and started doing his footwork again. We did it back and forth a few times, and then Fang held out his arm, I took it with my own arm, and we spun in circles, occasionally switching arms to switch direction of our spinning.

Iggy and Nudge were doing the same, and everyone was smiling big. Even Fang.

Fang then changed our dance and we put both of our arms in the middle and started spinning around them. Really fast, I might add.

We were going faster, and faster, and I screamed a little bit, "Fang!"

His only response was, "Whoa!"

I was laughing again as we spun and spun. Eventually, we stopped spinning. We got off the table, and I felt drunk, either from being so happy for once in my life, or the spinning. Probably both.

Fang took my hand this time, and slowly led us off the dance floor and to our original table, which had quickly filled up with people.

Two guys were arm wrestling each other, and Fang must've known one because he yelled, "Go Gazzy!"

Fang leaned over both of them and grabbed two drinks sitting on the table, quickly handing one to me. I took it gratefully and basically chugged half of the beer. Fang looked at me as if I had two heads.

"What? You think a 1st class girl can't drink?" I said amused.

Someone rudely bumped into Fang and he spilled some of his drink on me, he quickly pushed the guy out of the way and said something like, "Get out of here!"

He turned to me quickly apologizing and asking me if I was okay, but I was laughing hysterically, of course I was fine! I've never had this much fun before!

I assured him I was fine because he still looked worried, and I noticed that the arm wrestling match had lost.

The one that lost was yelling, "2 out of 3! 2 out of 3!" and they were getting ready to start another match and I walked over.

I obnoxiously placed my drink in between the two of them, "So," I drawled out, "you think you're big, tough men?" I took one of the guy's cigarettes and took a drag and gave it back, I blew out the smoke, "Well let's see you do this."

I took a step back, and everyone watched me, wondering what I was doing.

My dress was in the way, yet again, I took the bottom of it and held it to Fang, "Hold this for me Fang." He held it awkwardly. "Hold it up!" I told him, and he immediately held it higher.

Okay… ballet… you got this Max, you got this.

I closed my eyes, and slowly lifted my arms, my height slowly gaining as I moved all my weight from my whole foot, slowly to only my toes.

Everyone watched, mouth agape, and man, it really hurt! I yelled out an "Ow!" and fell, of course into Fang's arms. He was really strong…

The men started clapping with smiles on their faces. Yeah, I would like to see them try to do that.

"You alright?" Fang asked, still holding me.

I nodded, smiling, "I haven't done that in years!"

Another song was just starting, and everyone was grabbing each other's hands to make a sort of train going around the dance floor. Iggy quickly came and grabbed my hand, and I just as quickly grabbed Fang's. And again, we started hopping around the dance floor.

I couldn't stop smiling, even if I tried.

I looked to my side and saw Fang, who was smiling too, his dark eyes were staring into my brown, and I got lost.

He suddenly laughed, and I soon joined in. What we were laughing at? No idea. All I know is that was the most fun I had ever, ever, _ever_, had.

And it was because of Fang.

**AN: Well that's the 3****rd**** class party! It was fun to write. :D**

**Once again, my deepest apologies for this chapter taking so long to come up. I hope it did the wait justice, and I'll be trying to update more as summer is finally here!**

**Please review, even if you hate me. Heck, review saying how much you hate me. (I think I deserve it)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Do You Understand Me?

**AN: Important AN! Please read! This story is moving along (yay!) and it's almost getting up to… **_**those**_** parts in the story. You know, the 'Rated M' stuff. Well, I'm not too sure how many of you want it, or how many of you don't want it, so I'm setting up a poll on my profile, and the question will simply be "Yes or No?" Yes means "yes, I do want the rated M content." And No would be "No, I don't want the rated M content." If by the time I post the next chapter, the majority is Yes, well, you'll see what I'm going to do. :) So please vote quickly so I can make a decision that pleases most of you guys, because your opinion matters most to me. :) Anyway, really long AN over. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Actually, I lied, AN not over, I would like to thank all of you for the amazing reviews. You guys inspire me to write this story and I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. NOW the AN is over. :)**

**PinkPearlWings07: Thanks! You review all the time, and it honestly makes me really happy. So thank you. And… I'm strangely happy you almost had a heart attack. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. XD And… okay, so I'm not the only one. :)**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike: First, I love your username. XD Second, thanks for reviewing and reading! :)**

**Moonstar2015: I'm glad you don't hate me. :D There will be twists… but whether Fang will die or not I'm keeping to myself, and myself only. I know, I'm evil. :)**

**Lonewolfrox3264: Thanks for reviewing! You review all the time too, and it really makes my day. It was one of my favorite parts of the movie too! It looked like SO much fun. I think I'm drunk on happiness for the end too, yet, I don't want it to end cause reviewers like you are awesome. :) And I'm updating more now! It was more than just being busy… just… life was hectic to a major degree. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**The Illusionist's Wings04: Thank you! And don't worry about it, the fact that you took the time to review at all makes me super happy. So thank you very much. :D  
**

**Hades' Winged Shadow: Oh… hey Tawny. What's up bro? XD And yes, it was update day. Definitely. Thanks dude. XD**

**Lightning: I'm not giving anything away about Fang's death or not death. It will remain a mystery to the end. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure I cried for hours when Jack died too. You're not alone. :)**

**Ninja: ADJFKAJDFKJW;EJFLASDFJWF THANK YOU. XD**

**KTrevo: Haha! Thanks! It's nice to be back :) Thanks for reviewing and reading :D**

**xXjaziXx: Okay. Your attempts at making that one review actually made my life a little, in a good way. XD I'll take your advice into consideration, hopefully you'll see I might've done something a little better in this chapter, or maybe I didn't! oh well! XD Thanks for reviewing, and I understand it's not flames :) Criticism is important and I welcome it, if it might make the story better. So thank you :D**

_Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on… ~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 8**

Max POV

I had just woken up, and still, I was tired from last night. Who knew that a 3rd class party could be so… exhilarating? No matter, I was still tired, and only wanted to go back to sleep. But I had to meet Dylan for breakfast.

I sighed loudly and slipped out of my bed, Trudy, my maid, helped me dress and quickly led me to the breakfast table. Dylan was already there. The room was beautiful. Nice and open, the windows were open, letting the sun in, and letting the nice breeze keep the room cool.

I almost awkwardly sat down across from the Dylan at the already set table. I was stirring my tea, looking down into it, and I could feel Dylan staring at me from across the table. I looked up slightly, and gave him a small smile, and went back to stirring. I did not want to be here right now.

"What time did you get to bed last night?" Dylan questioned.

I looked up again, "… I was tired."

He nodded, as if understanding, "You exertions last night below deck were, no doubt, exhausting."

How did he know I was…

"I see you had your man servant follow me down there," I said, and put down my cup of tea, "how typical."

He laughed a small non-humorous laugh, "You will never behave like that again Maximum, do you understand me?"

I stared back at him, "I am not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command," I said, then slightly turned my head down, not exactly sure of what I was doing, "I'm your fiancée."

His eyes were blazing, "My fiancée?" He whispered. "My fiancée? Yes you are and my wife! My wife in practice, if not yet law!" He screamed, and flipped the breakfast table, everything spilling to the floor, crashing and breaking. He then launched forward and put his hands on the armrests of my chair, and was now yelling directly in my face. "So you will _honor_ me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. I will not be made a fool, Max. Is this in any way unclear?"

Having trouble finding my voice, I whispered, "… No." And quickly shook my head.

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me," He said, and walked out of the room.

Once he was away, I started gasping for air, I suddenly couldn't breathe and it felt like someone was choking me. I noticed the mess on the floor and quickly went on my knees, trying to pick up the broken shards of a tea set.

Trudy came and was trying to coax me to stop helping, and that she would do it herself. I kept apologizing, and explained to her that it was an accident.

"It's alright, Miss," she said, and held my hand. I looked at her, and collapsed to the ground in a heap and started crying. Trudy whispered, "It's alright, Miss," again, but I didn't understand what was going on around me.

~~M~Y~~H~E~A~R~T~~W~I~L~L~~G~O~~O~N~~

It was now later in the day, and the episode from the morning was long over. Dylan was right though; I can't just… leave him and go to a random 3rd class party. As much fun as it was, and as much as I wanted to go again.

I winced as Trudy made the corset she was helping me wear tighter. These things were ridiculous. You can't breathe.

I heard the door open, and my mother's voice floated through the air, "Tea, Trudy," she commanded.

Trudy did a little curtsey, "Yes, Ma'am." And she was gone.

My mother walked back towards me, and I turned back around as she started on my corset where Trudy left off, she was rougher than Trudy, and it sure as hell hurt a lot more.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me?" She said, and I gave no reply. I didn't want to stop seeing Fang. I really didn't.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment, "Max. I forbid it."

I sighed, "Oh mother stop, you'll give yourself a nosebleed."

She roughly turned me around to face her, "This is not a game," she hissed, "our situation is precarious. You know the money is gone."

"Of course I know it's gone, you remind me every day."

"Your father left us with a legacy of bad debts and good name. That name is the only card we have to play. It is a fine match with Hockley. It will ensure our survival!"

I looked at her, "Why are you putting this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?" She yelled.

I wasn't affected, "_I'm_ being selfish?"

She paused, then whispered, "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want?"

I looked down.

"See our fine things sold at auctions? Our memories scattered in the wind?" She continued, and turned around her hand going directly to her mouth. She regrouped herself after a few seconds, and took another deep breath.

I sighed, "It's so unfair."

She turned around, "Of course it's unfair, we're women, our choices are never easy." She kissed me lightly on the cheek, and turned me around again, and she finished up my corset.

~~M~Y~~H~E~A~R~T~~W~I~L~L~~G~O~~O~N~~

Fang POV

I woke up this morning, and the first thought in my head was _Max._ For some reason, I just… _needed_ to see her. To talk to her. Anything.

I quickly fixed my messed up hair from bed as quickly as I could, and was out the door and heading for church.

I left the 3rd class area, went through the second, and soon entered the1st. I walked down the familiar steps in the dining hall, hearing the church singing in the distance.

As I was walking down the steps, I saw Mr. Andrews, who I knew from dinner. Happy to know someone else in first class, I said, "Hello, Mr. Andrews."

He looked up from whatever he was reading and smiled, "Hello Fang." It didn't go unnoticed by me that he said 'Fang' and not 'Mr. Dawson.' I silently appreciated it.

Continuing down the stairs, with a little more hop to my step, I made my way to the church, where I knew Max was.

Found it! Ha! I started walking towards the doors that enter church, but was immediately stopped, "Sir. Sir, you're not supposed to be in here," he said, putting restraining arms on my shoulders.

"Listen, I just need to speak to someone. I was here last night! Don't you remember me?" I tried to reason.

"No sir, I don't, now you just have to turn around—"

The doors opened, and Max's fiancée's personal assistant guy, - Lovejoy? Was that his name? – came out.

I pointed to him, "He'll tell you!" I walked up to him, "I just need to tell Max—"

"Mr. Hockley and Mrs. Ride continue to be appreciative of your assistance, they asked me to, uh, give you this," he went into his jacket pocket, and took out a 20 dollar bill.

I sighed, "I don't want your money, I just want—"

"And to remind to," he cut me off again, "you own a 3rd class ticket, and your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"C'mon! I just want to Max for one second! Please."

"Will you please see that Mr. Dawson here, gets back to where he belongs, and stays there." He handed the twenty to a man, who took it quickly and started leading me out of the dining hall.

This is not over, I still want to see Max, and I will see Max, if it's the last thing I do.

**AN: Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I wanted to get it up today for you guys. :) Again, can you please check out the top AN and vote on the poll, and even make it in a review if you can't vote cause you don't have an account or something. I just need to know where I should lead this story along. Thank you guys so much. Review. :D**


	9. I Trust You

**AN: Hiya people! I'm here with another new chapter! :D **

**So the majority of the poll is more on the 'Yes' side, so I'm sorry to those of you who really don't want it, but I'm pretty sure it's going in. Don't worry I'll put warnings before and after the… uhm… 'content' so you can skip over it and continue reading the chapter. :) Thanks so much for everyone voting, and if you haven't voted yet, I'll keep up the poll for a while longer and you can vote now! :D**

**I would also like to say this chapter contains the first twist in the story. BE PREPARED. XD. Hope you like it!**

**PinkPearlWings07: Thanks so much for the feedback! Greatly appreciated! And awww, thanks. You're sweet. :)**

**Blank: Thanks for telling me! Your answer will definitely go into consideration :)**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike: Haha! Thanks! Also thanks for reviewing and reading and voting when you got onto your laptop :)**

**WHATDOYAWANNAKNOW: I'm glad you love it! :D Ooohhh, you should totally see the movie. It's amazing beyond words. And that sounds pretty cool! This story's gonna stick to the movie's plot. Well… mostly. ;)**

**2lazy2login: Hahahaha! Thanks for the feedback and for reviewing! 3**

**Moonstar2015: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and for the feedback. Much love :D**

**Lonewolfrox3264: I HATE HIM TOO. JASLKFJDKLAF. And actually… I might take you up on that offer. I was thinking about doing that the whole time, but we'll just have to wait and see, right? :) Thanks so much for the feedback! Really appreciate it. Thank you so much! 3**

**EmpressOfSarcasm: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I'm very glad you love the story. And I love Titanic too. It's just a movie I'll never get tired of watching. :)**

**Niwet: Ahh! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**xXjaziXx: Someone's hyper. XD Thanks for the feedback and reviewing! 3 And I'll help you murder Dylan. Happily. I watch NCIS, I won't leave any forensic evidence behind. But anyway… yeah, I would lay off the Red Bull if I were you. XD**

**TheDarkAngelofAwesome: My pleasure to put you in my reviews! Well, you did review, TWICE. So thank you so very much! Means a ton to me. :) I loved your reviews honestly, the one for chapter 8 made me giggle. XD By the way, jeez, you play a lot of instruments! I play one, the saxophone. XD**

**Bookwork157: Aww thank you! And yeah, I figured most people would be like that, so. :) YES. GOOD JOB RENTING TITANIC. *Gives virtual cookie* And REALLY good call on the tissues…**

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone… ~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 9**

Max POV

Now perfectly dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress with a light scarf, Mother and I set off to see the captain.

The walk to the deck was short and silent, as we both didn't really know what to say to each other after the whole dressing incident. We haven't had a real conversation really after Dad died anyway, it's not like I was missing out on much.

We finally arrived at our destination, and the captain greeted us with a big, warm, welcoming smile. He had hair as white as snow, and his beard matched.

"Hello!" He said brightly. I smiled politely back, and my mother introduced us, "Hello Captain, I'm Valencia Martinez, and this is Maximum Ride."

I smiled politely at him again. "Very nice to meet you both," he said.

And then we calmly walked down the deck, weaving in between crowds of people milling around.

"Sir? Sir!" I heard a young man's voice say. He quickly ran up to the captain and handed him a slip of paper, in a low voice (obviously not low enough since I heard what he said…) he murmured, "There has been more iceberg sighting Captain."

The captain's eyes narrowed for a millisecond, before his carefree face broke out again. He quickly grabbed the piece of parchment and stuffed it in his pocket. I looked at him worriedly; iceberg sightings could never be a good thing…

The captain noticed my expression, "Not to worry!" He said with another smile, "We are well prepared for icebergs," his face brightened, if possible, "we're actually speeding up!"

I nodded at him, reassuring that I was fine. And we continued walking, and were soon joined with Mr. Andrews and Dylan.

… Great.

Fang POV

I need help. Or counseling. Or something. Or I just need to see her face again…

See, I've become somewhat of an addict. I'm addicted to Max and her beautiful face and dirty blonde hair. But… there's a small issue. I'm 3rd class. She's 1st class. Therefore, it's kinda hard to talk to her, as we saw before when I was 'escorted' away.

It's quite annoying.

But today, ooh today, I _needed_ to see her and talk to her. She had some things she needed to hear, and that no one was going to tell her. That's my cue.

"Yo, Ig!"

"Mmm…" He mumbled, napping on the bench on the 3rd class deck.

"Iggy!" I yelled, and pushed him for more effect.

It did nothing.

"Holy crap," I muttered. Sucking in a deep whoosh of air, I screamed, "IGGY!"

He bolted up in bed, "WHAT? WHO DIED?"

"No one… _yet._"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "What do you want Fang. I was sleeping. I was comfortable, and you just rudely interrupted—"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," I interrupted, "listen, I need your help to get to the 1st class deck."

He raised his eyebrows.

Frustrated, I sighed and pulled on his arm, "C'mon." Then I proceeded to drag him to under the 1st class deck.

"Let me stand on your back," I stated simply.

"At least take me out to dinner, first. Gosh…" He said sarcastically.

"Dumbass, just let me get on your back."

"Alright, alright…" He said softly before going down on all four under the railing.

Gingerly, I put one foot on his back, pressed a little more weight on it, then put on my other foot and was standing.

"Take a longer time, please," Iggy said in strained voice.

I winced, "Sorry man."

And I quickly climbed onto the 1st class deck, sliding skinny body under the bottom railing. Getting up hastily, I ran to the other side of the deck and noticed a jacket and hat, sitting all by themselves on a chair.

_Well, they won't be that missed…_ I thought and snatched the items of clothing. I put on the jacket, which was at least a size too big, and buttoned the first two buttons. Then I put on the hat. Hmm…

I licked my fingers and quickly slicked back the remaining hair showing behind my ears. That's better.

Now then… off to find Max.

Max POV

Soon after Dylan and Mr. Andrews arrived, the captain had to leave. We said our farewells and the tour of the ship continued, this time with Mr. Andrews as our tour guide.

"Mr. Andrews?" I said. "Forgive me, but I just did the sum in my head and the number of life boats times the capacity… forgive me, but it seems there's not enough for everyone on board."

Mr. Andrews smiled, "You don't miss a thing, do you Max? And, well, about half actually." He answered my question, "I suggested that we add more lifeboats but _some_ people felt the deck would look too cluttered. I was overruled."

I frowned. Did people not realize that could save lives if there was ever an accident in the future? I mean, cluttered deck space over death? I shook my head.

Dylan laughed and hit one of the lifeboats we were passing by, "Wastes enough deck space as it is, for an unsinkable ship."

Mr. Andrews ignored Dylan, much like I usually do, "Sleep soundly Max! I built you a good ship," he promised with a smile. Then he walked ahead of me, directing my mother and Dylan.

About to follow them, I suddenly found myself being gently pulled into a nearby empty room. I looked up and saw the beautiful - … just Fang.

"Fang…" I started, and tried to run out the door, but he was too quick and stopped me.

"Fang, this is impossible… I can't see you," I said. Even though I uttered the words, I didn't want to believe them myself.

Fang didn't budge, he backed me up into a wall, yet I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"No Fang, no," I said firmly, though my heart was saying something else.

He still didn't move.

"Fang… I'm engaged. I'm marrying Dylan. I love Dylan," I told him. I was lying. I knew it. He knew it. Hell, I'm pretty sure the world knew it.

"Max…" Fang started, "you're no picnic, alright? You're a spoiled little brat even." I looked away, but he pulled my attention back, "But under that, you're most… amazing, astounding, wonderful girl – woman – that I've ever know."

I can't stay here… I… just… "Fang—" I moved to leave again.

"Let me just get this out!" He told me. "You- You're amazing!" He was having trouble with his words now.

He suddenly sighed, "I'm not an idiot Max, I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I've got n-nothing to offer you. I know that." He was starting into my eyes, and I was having trouble looking away…

"But I'm too involved now… you jump, I jump, remember?" He said. "I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright." He stated simply.

I gulped, "Well I'm f-fine. I'll be fine. Really." I sounded very unconvincing. I always was a horrible liar…

"Really?" He whispered, "I don't think so." His voice was now rising, "They've got you trapped Max! And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but…"

Tears were now welling up in my eyes. C'mon Max! He just said you were strong. Prove it. Don't cry.

Fang's hand came up and gently cupped my cheek, his thumb caressing my cheek bone.

"Sooner or later… that fire that I love about you Max, that fire is gonna burn out." He finished.

I gulped in air a few times, before finally finding my voice to say something. "It's not up to you to save me, Fang," I said quietly.

His eyes still staring into mine, he nodded, "You're right. Only you can do that."

Grabbing his hand that was still on my cheek, I slowly pulled it off. "Leave me alone… I'm going back."

And I ran out of the room. A single tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't look back, I couldn't, because if I did, I knew I would stay.

~~M~Y~~H~E~A~R~T~~W~I~L~L~~G~O~~O~N~~

Eventually, I found my mother, Dylan, and Mr. Andrews again. And later, well now, I was having tea with Mother and her friends. They were talking about the wedding. _My_ wedding.

"Max decided she wanted lavender…" I heard my mother telling them. I decided? When did I ever decide that? Actually, when did I ever decide anything in my life?

Looking over to the side, I saw a young girl, maybe about ten or eleven. Her mother was criticizing her posture, making the girl sit straighter. It reminded me of when I was that young. I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, knowing that she would have to go through a life of people making decisions for her, having to be a perfect wife. What everyone expected you to be, when really, you were the exact opposite. When was I going to make a decision for myself?

… Now.

"Excuse me," I said softly, and calmly got up from the table and walked out the doors, and soon found myself on the deck, running as fast as my feet could take me.

And I saw him.

He was leaning over the railing in the very front of the ship, seemingly staring off into space.

Fang.

I smiled, and calmly walked up behind him, "Hello, Fang."

He turned around suddenly, his beautiful eyes widening.

"I changed my mind," I told him.

He smiled brightly at me, and I walked closer to him.

"They said—" I started, but Fang put a finger to his lips and said, "Sshh… give me your hand." He reached his arm out, waiting for me to grab it.

I took his hand, and he pulled me closer, "Now close your eyes," He said and I hestitated. He smiled softly, "Go on!" He urged. I closed my eyes.

He pulled me along, "Now step up." I gingerly stuck out my foot and met a railing. Slowly, but surely, I was standing on the bottom railing. Soon, going rail by rail, I was standing on the top rail, my eyes still closed. I was shaking, either with anticipation or fright, I wasn't sure.

"Keep your eyes closed…" He whispered from behind me. I nodded and laughed lightly.

I heard him take a deep breath, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes." And I really did, and I hope he heard that in my voice. And soon I wasn't holding on to anything, he was unfurling my arms away from my body, and out like a bird. I laughed loudly this time. It almost felt like flying.

Fang put his arm around my waist, holding me steady on the railing.

"I'm flying!" I shouted suddenly.

He laughed, "Not yet…"

Confused by this statement, I chose to just ignore it completely and love the feeling of… being free, for once.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me again.

"I trust you, Fang," I told him, it was difficult to keep my eyes closed at this point.

Suddenly, the grip he had on my waist tightened, and I felt my feet leave the railing. There was more wind, and it was all around, not just hitting me face-forward.

It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever experienced.

"Open your eyes."

I opened them. And I was… _flying_. Like, actually flying! We were floating right above the water in front of the ship.

Wait… _we._

I looked up to see Fang, he was holding me tightly, and two jet black, powerful wings were pounding against the air to keep us moving.

"Fang—"

"I know," He said.

"But you have—"

"I _know_," he said again. My mouth wide open, I didn't really know how to react.

"I trust you Max, and this is who I am," he told me. I nodded, at a loss for words.

"I trust you, Fang," I told him, hoping the statement would tell him that as… _strange_ as this was… I still… loved him.

_I did not just think that._

But… I did. I did love him. Gently, I maneuvered myself in his arms so I was facing his face. I gingerly put my arms around his neck, and finally brought our lips together. He was frozen at first, but after a second or two, his lips began to move as well.

And that's how that went, Fang and I started kissing for the first time, me in his arms as he was flying with a beautiful sunset in the background. It was the greatest moment of my life.

And it was also the last time Titanic ever saw daylight.

**AN: I told you I would add a twist! Did I ever say it was All Human? NOPE! Mwahahaha. Well, I hope you liked the twist! And I'm sorry for people who wanted it **_**exactly**_** to the movie, but c'mon, I had to add some Max Ride good stuff in there! Please review on your way out! :D**

**3**

**Goddess of the Flock (Jamie)**


	10. Like One of Your French Girls

**AN: Bonjour people! I come bearing a new chapter! :D Sorry for the wait… but at least the chapter's here now!**

**Starlit Revenge: … Yeah, Tawny. XD**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike: Thank you so much! :D**

**HeAt-StRoKe: "Best story ever" Jeeeeeeez, thank you so much! And hahahaha, you'll see soon enough. :)  
**

**Murphymypup: Hahaha, we'll get there soon enough! I don't wanna rush this story, but we'll get there eventually. :D**

**PEACELOVINGIRL: Wow, thank you so much! :D I hope you like this chapter!**

**EmpressOfSarcasm: Hahah, yes Fang does in fact have wings! I'm glad you liked the twist! :D I hope you like this chapter!**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez: Aw, well you should totally watch it if you happen to get the chance! :D Yes, Fang has wings. To be honest, I don't think I'm gonna be giving Iggy and Nudge wings. We'll see though! I wanna see how to story moves along first. :D Thank you!**

**Rocketdog791: Yay! I'm glad you got an account! Fanfiction is just too awesome to not have an account. ;) YES YOU WATCHED IT. HOW AMAZING IS IT. I CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW AMAZING IT IS. And… you will see. :)**

**TheDarkAngelofAwesome: Hahaha, you'll see or not by the end if Fang will meet his death… ;) And if you review, you'll get on the "review thingie" :D It's awesome that you're starting to play alto sax, I play that too! :D**

**MITTLE: Seeing that you're reviewing on chapter 5… I won't give any details away… ;) But your wishes will get granted in a later chapter.**

**Moonstar2015: Oh good God, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Whether Iggy will have wings or not too… I'm not sure. This story is basically just moving along with the way I see it and I have no idea. XD THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!**

**Faxlover101: Yes, Fang does have wings. But… you'll see. XD**

**Jdr ride: Oh wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, I know what you mean. I usually prefer the non All Human ones, though some are really good. :D**

**Lonewolfrox3264: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so glad you liked the twist! I wasn't sure how people were gonna react to it, but yay! :D Bahahaa you shall see.**

**PinkPearlWings07: I'm kinda glad you weren't expecting it! :D Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**The Illusionist's Wings04: Haha, thank you! Hahaha, nope! I never did specify about that… ;) THANK YOU AGAIN! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Angel Ride: Haha, thank you! My schedule is whenever I actually find time, which is not often I'm afraid. Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :D I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS STORY. I may not update too often, but it's still my favorite I've ever written. So… :D**

**Blank: JK Rowling mixed with James Patterson… Jesus, that is the best compliment anyone's ever given me. I… can't even. I love you. I'm just gonna go sob now…**

**Smexican girl: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS EITHER. I'M LIKE, DYING OF HAPPINESS.**

**Blank2: I inspired you to watch it because it's the best freaking movie ever. :P And thank you! :D**

**GoldfishThoughts: Oh God, thank you so much! Noooo, don't sob yet. It's not the end yet. :P And for your second review (THANK YOU), well. That would be a violent and painful death and I would love for that to happen to him but… you'll just have to wait and see. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TWICE! :D**

**Asylum Survivor: For both of your reviews (THANK YOU so much!), thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking it so far! :D I cry every time I watch this movie, okay? XD Hahahahaha! And… I never said Iggy would die… but then again, I never said he wouldn't either… ;)**

**Blank3: Definitely. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Second AN: This chapter is rated M for it contains the drawing scene. When she's naked. Yeah. Rated M. If that offends you at all, then you should skip this chapter. :) There's no sex or anything, though. Not yet, at least.**

**Third AN: I would like to wish a happy birthday to the talented, gorgeous, amazing human being that is Leonardo DiCaprio. This chapter is for you, baby. :D**

_Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to, in my life we'll always go on…~ My Heart Will Go On, by: Celine Dion_

**Chapter 10**

Max POV

Fang and I were walking back, laughing hysterically at something I couldn't even remember. We were stumbling slightly, lightly bumping into each other while we made our way down the corridor to my suite. Everyone time either our shoulders or our legs bumped, I felt as if something shocked me there. Every touch and every look Fang gave me, whether it is a small bump on the shoulder or a casual glance my way, made my knees weak, and I loved every second of it.

We finally made our way to the door of my suite, we were still laughing. I learned that Fang's laugh, when he really laughs, is contagious. You can't help but laugh with him. Putting the key in the lock, turning gently, and pushing the door open, I stepped side so Fang could walk in.

He was wearing a simple black jacket, which honestly went amazing with his onyx eyes and jet black hair. He was carrying his drawing book; he continued showing me his pictures after I learned of his… secret. Of course, I asked for more back story on it. I mean, who do you know has wings? He gave me general details: A place when he was younger, wasn't pleasant, his parent's needed money, but that was it. He seemed uncomfortable, so I didn't push the issue.

Yet, at least.

"This is the sitting room," I told him. He walked in, surveying the room and it's luxury. Even I must say, it was a gorgeous suite. Fang walked over near the dresser and mirror, smirking slightly at some of my nick-nacks that were placed there.

Shrugging off my shawl, in a matter my mother would definitely not approve of, I carefully laid it on a nearby chair. I looked up at him once again, and I noticed his sketch book. A thought crossed my mind…

I've never been rebellious in my life at all, until this night. Might as well continue the streak, right?

"Will this lighting do?" I asked him suddenly.

He looked up; his eyes narrowed slightly, "What?"

"The lights… don't artists need good lighting?" I thought I had read that somewhere…

He smiled suddenly. He must've gotten what I was hinting at. In a well, not-so-good French accent, he said, "Ah, that is true, but I am not so used to working in such… valuable conditions."

I laughed at him, and he gave me a dazzling smile back. Maybe I should get a chair before my knees give out on me…

Fang walked a little closer to me, and his eyes widened. Taking off in a quick stride behind me, he bent down in front of a painting, that Dylan called "rubbish." I personally loved it.

"Monet…" Fang whispered in an awe-struck voice.

"Do you know of his work?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said, still staring at the painting. I walked over to him and bent down, staring at the painting as well.

Fang brought his hand up and gently circled an area of the painting with his finger, "Look at his coloring here… isn't he great?"

"I know," I said, happy someone actually agreed on my artistic taste, "It's extraordinary, don't you think?"

Fang looked up and nodded eagerly, causing some of his hair to fall into his eyes. He didn't bother to shake it out of his eyes either, and I was internally grateful for that.

He slowly got up, eyes still lingering on the painting, before holding his hand out. I gently took his hand in my own, and he helped me up from my bent over position. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I want to show you something," I told him. I have no idea how this thought even entered my mind, or why, but I trusted him. I wanted to show him.

Our hands still together, I tugged on his and led him through the rest of the suite, coming to a small closet. Using another key, I opened the door. Inside, was a huge, hideous, green safe, which held exactly what I wished to show Fang.

Dropping Fang's hand, I walked into the narrow closet and towards the safe. Fang politely stayed outside, as if to show that he had no desire to even know what's in this safe.

I quickly plugged in the three numbers, and Dylan would regret ever even telling me the combination. The door of the safe opened, and I looked for what I needed.

I sighed, looking once more at the ugly green color, "Dylan insists on carting this thing everywhere," I said with disgust.

Fang, still waiting outside the room, said hesitantly, "And… will we be expecting him any time soon?"

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out," I told him in a light voice. Reaching my arm into the safe, I pulled out the thin black box. Taking it out, and closing the safe door, I walked out of the tiny closet to Fang. I opened the box, took out the large necklace, and silently handed it to him.

He looked at me confused, and I couldn't blame him, but took the necklace into his hand and looked at it, his eyes widening yet again. "Whew, that's nice. What is it? Sapphire?" He held it more closely to his face.

I shook my head, looking at the necklace as well over his shoulder, "A diamond. A very rare diamond."

Fang shook his head in disbelief, and if possible, held it even closer to his beautiful eyes.

I took a deep breath. This was it, now or never…

"Fang… I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."

Fang nodded, not phased by this, his eyes still on the diamond in his hand.

"Wearing this," I continued.

His eyes still glued to the diamond, he nodded again, "Alright."

"Wearing… only this."

Well _that_ got his attention. His hand dropping slightly, he slowly looked up to my eyes. He looked at me as if he was hearing correctly. When I gave him an affirmed nod, he nodded as well, gulping slightly so I could see his Adam's apple move.

We both took deep breaths, and I told him to go fix the room to the way he wants me to my drawn, while I got "ready." He scrambled, handed me the necklace back, and basically ran back to the sitting room. I shook my head and smiled slightly, feeling relieved he was as nervous as I was.

Walking into my room, I slipped out of my dress and corset as quickly as I could, which I must admit, was difficult. Laying both items of clothing gently on the bed, I reached into the closet and pulled my favorite dark blue, silk robe, and slipped it on quickly, the silk smooth and comfortable on my skin. I heard Fang moving some furniture out in the sitting room.

Smoothing down my robe, I reached up and took the small clip out of my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders. Shaking my head lightly so it looks better, I took what must've been the 100th deep breath that night.

Well… here we go.

Fang POV

Okay, Fang. Okay. Calm down. Calm. Down. You got this, Fang. You got this.

No, no you don't have this at all. Oh my God. Panic. Panic. Run out of the room.

Idiot, why would you run out of the room when a gorgeous girl asked you to draw her… naked?

Good point, but no. I can't do this. You can't do this, Fang.

Yes, Fang. You can.

Nope, not really.

Yes, you can, Fang. You got this. Deep breaths, in… and out. There we go.

Now that that mental debate was over, I had to do this. I got this. I do. Just remain calm. I quickly stripped off the suspenders on my pants, letting them drag down to the floor. I needed to be at least somewhat comfortable to remain calm.

Okay, now the furniture. _The lighting was pretty good in here, but maybe if the couch was turned that way…_

I went over to the couch, lifted it slightly, and dragged it to the other side of the room. There, I straightened it out, lining it up with the lights. I took a few steps back and admired my work. Perfect. I got a chair from the other side of the room and put it a few feet from the couch next to a small table, not too far, but not too close. This had to be right.

Quickly running into the other room to grab my sketchbook and supplies, I walked back in and sat down in the chair. I opened up my art supplies and searched for my best piece of charcoal. Spotting it, I quickly snatched up for small black object, and took out my pocket knife, sharpening the small charcoal into a point, perfect for drawing.

My hands moving at their own accord, making quick swipes at the charcoal with the knife. I've done this so many times before. It was already at a point, but for some reason, it just… wasn't sharp enough. I had to keep going.

And I would've… if the door leading into Max's room hadn't just opened.

Forgetting all about the silly charcoal, my head snapped up. Max was leaning on the door way in a dark blue robe. Her dirty blonde hair was down, unlike it was before, and falling over her shoulders. She smirked at me. I gulped and tried to give her a small smile.

She walked over towards me, and threw a small dime. "The last thing I want would be another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."

At that comment, I gave her a real smile, and put the small coin on the table.

She took a few steps back, and I noticed a great inhale of breath as she closed her eyes slightly. Oh… so I wasn't the only one nervous.

Her eyes traveled around the room and her fingers slowly went to the top of her robe. I let out a shaky breath. Max's fingers slowly closed around the edges of the robe covering her. My eyes locked on hers as she took one final breath, and let the robe fall to the ground.

She… was perfect. Everything about her. She looked absolutely stunning with clothes on, but without…

Everything about her was perfect. She was more beautiful than any French girl I'd drawn. She was just standing there… doing nothing, yet I was mesmerized. How could it be possible, to love someone so much, and know them for barely a day?

She literally took my breath away.

Max nervously fiddled with her fingers at her side, probably feeling embarrassed by my obvious staring. Smooth, Fang. Real smooth.

I adjusted myself on my chair, sitting in a more comfortable position, and pointed towards the couch. "Over on the bed—the couch."

The bed? _The bed? _Way to be, Fang. That was just _extraordinary._ She's definitely gonna want you to draw her now. Definitely. _Good God, you idiot._

Max only smiled at my fumbled words and walked towards the couch, and gently laid down.

_Crisis averted._

She laid down and stretched her legs across the couch, putting one arm behind her head, and the other resting near her face.

"How should I-?" She said, the first words she spoke since giving me the dime. She moved her arms around and I stopped her, "No, no. Put your arms back." She did as I told her and got comfortable on the bed again.

"Head down." I said, gesturing with my arm. She put her head down and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay… now keep your eyes on me. And… stay still." I said. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. See… it was still Max. She was just naked now.

Leaning back in the chair, I brought my sketchbook and sharpened charcoal closer to my face. Letting out a final breath, I started sketching her.

I used gently strokes with my charcoal, each one hitting the page with expertise precision. Her eyes stayed on me, as I asked her to, and I sketched out the outline of her beautiful body. She was smiling slightly, and I would have smiled back, but I needed to concentrate. I needed to make this as good as I possibly could. It had to be better than all my other pieces of work. It had to be better than my one legged prostitute. It had to be better than the old lady with all the jewelry. It had to be better, because it was _Max_

I continued sketching in the silence of the big room. Making it as detailed as I could, though I doubt _any_ artist could capture the beauty that is Max.

Max made a face, and in an imitated deep voice, she mocked, "_So serious._"

I smiled at her slightly at her imitation of me, but got back to work, outlining the fingers near the top of her head. My hair getting in my eyes, I looked back up from my sketch and shook it out, though it did no good as they just fell back. Ah, oh well.

I was now shading in her full lips and gorgeous big, brown eyes.

We were sitting in silence for a long time as I sketched. I was taking more time than I normally would. But as I said before, it had to be perfect. Perfection takes time.

Moving down from her face, which I almost completely finished, I moved down towards her torso, and more specifically… her breasts. I drew them, of course I did, I outlined and shaded and all the rest, as I did with all my other French girls. But this was… different. This was more intimate. This was more meaningful. And I felt the heat rising into my cheeks as I continued to sketch.

Max smirked from her place on the couch, "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big-Artist." I smiled at her, both from nervousness and embarrassment that she caught my blush.

The room did have great lighting, after all.

"I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing," she jabbed me. I smirked at her from my seat, still sketching.

"He did _landscapes_." I explained to her. She scoffed and laugh lightly. "Relax your face." I told her, and she quickly apologized. Letting out another big breath, she put her original face back on, and the laughing ceased as I finished my work. Making final touches to make it as perfect as could be. Shading carefully, neatly. My heart pounding in my chest, I'm sure Max could here it.

Making one final detail to her beautiful hair, I carefully put the now dull piece of charcoal down on the table and looked up from behind my sketchbook at Max. I smiled at her, and nodded in a 'come over here and see' sort of way. She did as such, getting up from the couch and hurrying over to her robe she left discarded on the ground. Slipping it on and tying it quickly around her waist, she then trotted over to where I was sitting and looked over my shoulder at the work. I blew on it as if I was blowing out candles on a birthday cake to get away to excess charcoal, and I waited for her reaction.

She stared at it, her smile remaining, but said nothing. I looked at her, and she looked at me, still not saying a word, but smiling bigger. I'll take that as a good sign. Slowly closing the book over the sketch, I handed it to her. It was for her, after all. She seemed to like it.

Her fingers held it, whispering a quiet, "Thank you." She leaned in closer and kissed me full on the lips, something I'll never get tired of. I kissed her back with enthusiasm, the sketch of her beautiful body caught between ours. She smiled into the kiss, and I knew, I _knew_ it was my best work yet.

**AN: … So… that's the end of the chapter. And I feel sufficiently awkward, as I am writing my first at least semi-form of rated M stuff.**

**I hope I wrote it somewhat tastefully. I don't know how I'll react when it's time for the sex scene, but time will tell. XD**

**Thank you for reading, and if you could review on your way out, it would be much appreciated! :D**

**- Jamie**


End file.
